Nature's Vampire
by Morgan Sulfur
Summary: It's a Vampire's mission to reduce the number of human beings on the Earth. But Katharine, a 17 year old vampire, falls in love with one instead. Will her mission change? Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Vampire Fanfiction so go easy on me OK?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

My head hit the side of the van as it went over a speed bump. "Owww, watch it Michael, some of us don't have seatbelts back here!" I yelled towards the front.

"Katharine, be quiet!" Butch yelled. He's the only one who ever tries to tell me what to do, he's in charge. "Go over the directions again."

My jaw clenches at being ordered around. I didn't ask to become part of the 'army' for lack of a better term. I was born into it.

"Well I can't give you directions if you tell me to be quiet now can I?" I let sarcasm bleed into my every word as I looked into Butch's eyes. In response his top lip stretched back in a snarl and he hissed softly.

"Alright, alright. Enter at the back door, the code is 5640, that will also disarm the alarm. Locate the elevator and go down to the basement, there you'll find the tank that supplies the building with gas. It's where you should strap the explosives." I explained.

"Are you sure Katharine? We can't afford any mistakes like last time." He glared at me while the others chuckled.

I glared right back. "Positive." One little mistake and they never let you live it down. Sure, we blew up the wrong building, but they need to let it go.

"Good." Butch said without looking at me.

"Sir." Michael said from the front. "We're here."

Butch stood and looked at the rest of the team. "Right team you know the drill, we get in, plant the bomb and we get the hell out. Michael, Katharine you stay here, and for the love of all vampires, don't eat each other."

I chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that."

Michael hissed at me.

Butch hissed at both of us. "Stay!" he ordered. I didn't miss that he was only talking to me. The lack of trust is insulting.

Butch and the others left, slamming the doors of the van behind them. I hated being left behind, but then again I'm not really supposed to go. My job isn't to plant bombs, it's to get information, go undercover, 007 style. Hitting the pharmaceutical was a smart idea. Not that I would ever tell Butch that, considering it was his idea.

Vampires are products of nature, created to reduce the number of humans, or so we're told. In the year 2269 the world population grew too much for the world's recourses. So humans evolved into vampires, some of them anyway. We don't need to eat, breathe, get sick, and we can't have children with humans. And we drink human blood to survive.

This mission will kill thousands of humans; by blowing up the company, people who are sick can't get the medicine they need to live.

_So they die... _I thought to myself. I always get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about murdering innocent humans.

I've always been a bit different from the others in my clan, they all revel in violence. I don't. Never have.

"They've been gone a long time." Michael muttered, interrupting my mental thoughts.

"Maybe they got lost." I smiled at the thought of Butch looking frazzled as he looked around in confusion.

Michael turned and glared at me. "If they have it's because you gave them wrong information."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't question my information or I'll come over there and I will beat the-"

"Katharine!" Butch yelled at me as he and the rest of the team got back in the van. "Michael, drive." He ordered. Tires squealing, we sped away from the curb.

I took a moment to take in his appearance. His usually neat brown hair was messy and his blue eyes were alight with excitement.

From the looks on their faces it was a successful mission. Butch held up a small black device and looked at all of us before pressing the red button.

I turned and stared out the window, watching the building grow smaller. But the noise still deafen my ears, still feel the heat on my skin and the brightness burn my eyes. The once dull grey building now had flames surrounding the edges, stretching towards the sky. Everyone in the van howled in celebration, giving high fives and slapping each other on the back. They all looked happy. I didn't.

"Alright, let's go home." Butch said.

* * *

**What do you think? Honest opinion, unless it's really bad, in which case you can lie to me. :-) **

**(Trust me, it gets better!)**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**


	2. Feed

I stood there, in the opening of the alleyway, and let the surroundings flood my senses. The sweet smell of flowers, overpowered by rotting food that covered the ground. I could smell trees, dirt and I could hear music from three doors down. But not what I was looking for. I took another deep breath. Ah, there we go. I smiled as I started walking down the alleyway, my heels clicking on the floor. It wasn't long before I could see them up ahead, two teenage boys. The smell of cologne and Beer was unmistakable.

I had almost walked past them when they spoke. As I knew they would. Vampires are genetically good looking. With my long, loosely, curled, brown hair and green eyes that flashed mischief, I knew I would attract their attention.

"Hey pretty thing." Guy number one said. He and his friend were leaning against the alleyway wall. They were both wearing hooded jumpers and trousers that were around their ankles. Which means I got a _lovely_ view of their pants. _How attractive_, I thought sarcastically.

Their breath smelled of beer and cigarette smoke.

"Hey yourself, you look like you're both having fun." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked at me. "Funny you should mention that, we were just talking about what would make this night more interesting, then you fell from the heavens."

They both pushed themselves off the wall and started walking towards me.

Guy number two spoke up. "Spend some time with us; it will make the night go quicker."

I smiled sweetly at them. "As lovely as that sounds, I must decline. You see I'm _really_ hungrey."

They both looked confused. "We could go get food…" He cut off as he saw my eyes glow red. I hissed at them. Their hearts rate sped up. _Yummy._

"Or I could eat here." I hissed and I launched myself at guy number two. I pushed him against the wall, grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head to one side. My teeth met almost no resistance as my teeth sank into his flesh. Warm blood gushed into my mouth and I drank greedily. I drained him half dry until I let him go. He sank to the ground, moaned, and didn't get up.

I looked round; guy number one had done a runner. No biggie.

I caught up to him in less than a minute. I drained him half dry also. I watched him lie on the floor. "You're lucky, most vampires kill their prey."

With that I walked away.

oo)0(oo

I love my flat; it's my own private area. Most 17 year olds don't have their own flats. But looks can be deceptive. Most vampires live in homes together, the rest of my Clan all live in a grand house. But not me. I did live with them for a while, it got too stuffy so I _accidently_ tried to kill Michael, so we were all happy when I demanded my own place, and they even helped me move out.

I kept to the shadows walking home; my eyes were still red from the blood.

It's also a safety precaution. There are humans who know of us. Hunt us. Kill us.

I knew someone was in my flat. A vampire. I could smell them. I opened the door a strolled in, and stopped. I felt my teeth grow and my eyes flash red. I could feel him, behind me, standing by the book case, watching me.

I spun and shoved the intruder against the wall; I shoved my elbow in to his throat. I hissed and bared my teeth at him. "You're not fighting back" I smirked at him.

"For fear I might hurt you." Butch said as serious as ever. I snorted, _as if_.

I released him and stepped back.

"I saw you tonight, feeding. Katharine, must you play with your food before you eat it?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "I don't _have_ to….."

He shook his head. "At least tell me you killed them." He looked me in the eyes.

_Bugger!_

"Of course." I lied smoothly. It's not like they would remember, the loss of blood and alcohol would take care of that.

He nodded. "We have a situation." He said.

_Oh dear, I know that look_, I thought suddenly feeling panicked. "Is the small talk over already?"

Butch glared at me. "We need you for a rescue mission"

I stared at him in shock. "Rescue mission?" I repeated.

"The Io's have taken one of our own, we must take her back." Butch told me.

Io's, the humans who know of our kind, who believe we are demons who should be exterminated. I've seen some of the vampires who were caught by them, they weren't in a good shape and some were traumatized by their experiences they wouldn't talk for days.

"Who?" I wanted Butch to tell me it was some vampire I didn't know, someone who means nothing to me.

Butch looked at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Alice."

It felt like the breath had been knocked at of me. I backed up and sat on my sofa. Alice. Sweet, kind and caring Alice. My best friend since I was 5. The only person who was ever truly there for me. My only support when Io's killed my parents and baby brother. Nothing could happen to her.

"How's Michael?" Michael is Alice's brother.

Butch nodded. "He's panicking, mostly angry. He's actually coping really well."

"Good, good" I said, distracted.

Butch came and stood in front of my seated position. "Katharine, look at me." I didn't. "Katharine!" I looked up at him, unshed tears in my eyes.

"We are going to get her back; I promise you we are going to bring her home. And the humans who took her are going to pay."

I smiled.


	3. Damage

**Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed my story so far.**

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Kat." Butch told me. It's not like me to get nervous but I was. Sitting in the car looking at the building my best friend was in, I couldn't help fidgeting. Butch and I were in his car looking at a large building with dying vines growing up the wall and several smashed windows, it looked abandoned. But we knew different, Alice was in there bleeding, hurting.

"You're fidgeting again."

I let out a big breath. "I don't like waiting!"

Butch looked at me. "This is a simple rescue mission, we wait for Michael to tell us it's safe, we go in, and we get Alice out."

"I know that."

"Then why are you nervous? I have known you for a long time, you don't get scared."

"Alice is my only friend."

"I'm your friend, every one at the house is your friend."

"It's not the same."

He seemed sad. "I know its not. Ever since Io's killed your family you've cut yourself off from everyone else, you and I used to be close."

"Things change."

A voice crackled down the radio line. "Ok it's time to get my sister back; you should only have to kill six guards. It's logical to assume Alice is in the basement since that's where we find most of our kind, so start there."

"We have been over this again and again Michael. We got this."

"Just get her out safe." Michael choked up and my heart broke a little for this vampire that really annoyed me.

To Michael, Butch said "We will." He then turned to me "Lets go."

We walked the short distance to the side door where I bent and picked the lock.

Butch turned to me. "Go wait in the car"

I glared at him. "No!"

He didn't argue.

We ran down the corridor.

I always liked watching butch fight, his movements graceful and with a few powerful hits he could take down most vampires, so six weak humans were no trouble.

Butch turned to me. "Look round and see if you can find stairs that go down, I'm going to contact Michael and tell him the place is secure."

I nodded.

I had never been in an Io headquarters before it looked drab and stank of death.

I had looked every where and had found no stairs only a locked door.

Butch and another member of the rescue mission, Amy, walked into the room.

"Anything?"

"Probably behind this door."

"Get it open then." He ordered. I glared at him but did as I was told.

When the door opened I retched, something smelled disgusting. I could see stairs that lead down to where there was another door

Amy was waving her hand in front of her face. "Dear God ,what died in here?" She froze just as Butch and I did.

I shook my head, denying what my mind knew.

Butch ran down the stairs with Amy and I close behind him. Butch threw open the door and stopped.

I knew what I'd see before I saw it. I pushed my way passed Butch who stood frozen in the door way. What I then saw would forever be burned into my mind. Alice was lying on the floor her hands chained to the wall behind her. Her eyes were open and unseeing.

"No, no, NO!" I Screamed.

Strong hands wrapped around my waist and stopped me from running towards my fallen friend. I kicked against the person who held me. I had to get to her, I had to. She couldn't be dead, I needed her. She can't be gone.

"Please, PLEASE don't be gone." I screamed again and again at her still form. I stared at her willing her fingers to twitch or her head to turn in my direction. I wanted her to get up and tell me I was stupid for thinking she was dead and I wouldn't get rid of her that easy. But that wasn't going to happen. I cried and begged whatever force had taken her that they would give her back.

Michel came running in and raced to his sister. He picked up her battered and bruised body in his arms. He buried his head in her hair and sobbed. His body shook with them.

The arms around me tightened and lowered me to the floor. That was when I realized I was getting light headed. I was crying so much I couldn't breathe.

"Come on Katharine, deep breaths." Butch tired to sooth me. But that made me cry harder. Black closed in on my vision and the last thing I saw was Michael lifting Alice's body from the floor. He looked as dead as his sister.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter as They plot revenge for Alice.

So excited!

Morgan Sulfur xXx


	4. The Plan

**THANK YOU SUMMER ROSEWOOD! FOR THE CONSTANT SUPPORT YOU GIVE ME! **

**Is it me or are you developing a crush on Butch? And to answer your question, yes this is original, its all me. im glad you like it. x**

**Morgan Sulfur xXx**

* * *

I dreamed of her.

_The grief was getting too much for me to handle. I gripped Alice's shirt with my five year old hands as I buried my head on her shoulder. Alice didn't say anything for awhile, just let me cry, my shoulders shaking from the force of my grief. It was only four short days after my family was murdered, and the only company that I would accept was Alice's. Butch had tried to come and see me but I wasn't in the mood to see my other best friend. I lifted my head, my eyes swollen and sore._

_"Thanks." I whispered hoarsely._

_"I'm here for you." She whispered as if afraid that a loud noise would set me off again._

_"I'm all alone."_

_Alice looked at me confused. "I'm here; I'll always be here for you. We can grow up and be old ladies with each other. We can complain about our tired feet like my mummy does."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Promise you'll never leave me like my family did, don't ever leave me."_

_She hugged me back. "I promise." _

I woke up to strange blue and black walls and silk sheets. I looked round my mind still half asleep. I felt my eyes flash red and my teeth elongate. Had the io's taken me? And then I remembered. Alice.

I felt tears collect in my eyes. No! I wouldn't cry. The time for crying is over, it's time for action. But my body betrayed me and my shoulders started shaking as tears ran freely down my checks. I curled in to a ball on Butch's bed and cried myself into another deep sleep.

oo)0(oo

I next woke to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Katharine, wake up."

I moaned and tried to roll over.

I heard someone's frustrated sigh the then covers were ripped of me.

"Hey!" I screeched. Well at least I had clothes on.

"Come on you have to get up. There is a lot to do today."

"Can't you just leave me; go do it your self?"

"Alice's Mum wants you to help her with perpetrations for her daughter's funeral. And we have to tell vampire enforcers what happened." A pain squeezed my heart when he said her name.

That got me awake. "Vampire Enforces?

He nodded. "They were informed of what has happened. They have come down to acknowledge Alice's passing and assure Mr. and Mrs. Case that that something is being done. They also asked to speak to you. In my defense, I did try to tell them you wouldn't be in the happiest of moods."

Oh boy. "Ok I'll get up."

"Do I have to remind you that today is not the day to pick on Michael?"

I glared at him. "I'm glad you think so much of me."

"I didn't mean it like that…" I raised at hand to silence him.

"Now you've brought them up, how is Alice's family doing?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Michael, he hasn't said much yet. Alice's parents are in deep grieving. What about you, how are you handling it?"

I shrugged

He nodded "I understand, come on we can't be late."

Alice's family, Butch, Vampire Enforces and I sat in Alice's living room. The loss of Alice hung around us like oil; sticky, greasy. I had never met any vampire enforces before, but I wasn't surprised that five had shown up now. They were in charge of vampire safety and if one of us is harmed they are informed.

"Mrs. Case I wish to formally apologize for what happened to your daughter. The Ios will not get away with this that I swear to you." The enforcer that had called himself Victor said.

Another enforcer called Adam said "We want you to know that steps will be taken to ensure that this sort of thing never happens again."

_What a big fat lie, vampires are always being taken by Ios_, I thought.

Alice's mother was sitting on the sofa as tears ran down her cheeks. Her husband was cradling her to his chest as he stroked her hair. Michael sat on the other side of the sofa his head bowed. But I could see that he wasn't crying. He wasn't shaking. I saw nothing apart from the raw anger in his eyes. Not good.

Alice's father glared. "That won't bring our daughter back, nothing will. Some of the men who took her are still alive. I want them dead."

"We already killed most of them and burned down their headquarters."

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He screamed, causing Mrs. Case and I to jump.

"And what do you propose we do Mr. Case?"

"Let's take revenge."

"If you're suggesting that we go up against every Io out there I-"

"No, of course not!" Mr. Case looked shocked. "No I didn't mean that I just… I just." His eyes filled with tears.

"We **can** get revenge." Michael finally spoke. A hush settled over us at his words.

I stood up. "Michael-" I started.

"Sit Katharine." Butch ordered.

"I'm sorry, do I look like a dog?" He glared at me. "Don't give me that look, I know what he's suggesting and it doesn't sit right with me. Michael I know you just lost your sister but what you're planning isn't the way to get over it. You're surrounded by people who love you, let them help you with your grief."

Michael acted like I hadn't spoken. "It has to be people who are important; it has to hit the Io's really hard. They need to feel what we feel. Pain!

I looked around the room expecting outrage. The enforcers looked thoughtful, Butch and Mr. Case looked like they agreed. Mrs. Case looked dead; she just sat there and stared at nothing.

"And what do you propose?" Asked Adam.

"It can't be adults, that's not good enough…"

"Continue."

"Children"

"You sick-" I started.

"Katharine, we will handle this." Butch turned to the enforcers. "I agree."

"Are you joking, you are joking right? Believe me I want the people who killed Alice to pay, but punish people who don't even know what happened? No! They're innocent. Do none of you think this is wrong?"

Victor looked at me. "One of ours was taken, we must retaliate."

I looked at him. "Anything but this."

He shook his head.

"A school is the best place to attack. A bomb in the right place and bang, we have our revenge." Michael planed.

"As usual we will need to know the layout out the building and the best place to plant the bomb. We need someone on the inside."

They all looked at me. I opened my mouth to protest when another voice got there before me.

"No, what if the Io's find out, I lost one daughter to them, I won't lose another." Mrs. Case shrieked. My heart warmed. I did think of her as a second mother, after my parents died they were the closest thing to family.

"Katharine, you WILL follow my orders." Butch yelled.

"Leave me out of this." I yelled angrily.

"If you don't." started Adam, a dangerous tone in his voice. "You will be imprisoned for treachery."

My anger rose like a wave, it went as fast as it came. I wouldn't be imprisoned like an animal.

Mrs. Case was crying again. As I looked at her she nodded at me looking defeated.

"Fine" I said glaring at them.

Butch nodded satisfied. "Katharine is 17, so the schools children will have to be the same sort of age; I'll sort out entry forms for you and decided what school you are to attend." He turned and looked at the enforcers. "Anything else?" he asked.

Alice's father and the others stood up. "No I think that about covers it, we will be in touch." All but Adam and Butch left the room.

Adam came up to me and whispered in my ear. "You sabotage this mission, and I'll imprison you."

He then walked out the door.

"Come on Katharine, I'll take you home." Butch said.


	5. Conner

I stormed around my apartment picking up things I would need.

Butch trailed along behind me. He was trying to talk to me but I was so angry I couldn't hear past the rushing in my ears. I went to the fridge and took a coloured bottle filled with blood and put it in my bag then I got notebooks, pen, pencils. I went to the coffee table and picked up keys, I turned round and ran into Butch who had been standing behind me.

He grabbed my arm as I stumbled. I pushed him away.

He sighed. "Don't be like that Katharine."

"Don't be what? Mad, angry. Furious, over the fact I'm being blackmailed into helping kill thousands of innocent people."

"I would have thought you'd be all up for this."

"You don't know me as well as you think."

He shook his head. "I do know you, and I know that you won't do anything stupid because you don't want to be locked up." He rubbed his hands together. "Right, your job is to learn the layout of the school,"

"I know."

"Find out if there will be staff at night."

"I know."

"And the perfect place to hide the bomb so no students come across it."

"I KNOW!" I breathed heavily after my outburst.

"I'm sorry, I just want this to work."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that's the problem."

Butch clenched his fist. "I don't get _your_ problem. Io's killed your family and Alice, don't you want revenge, don't you want then punished-"

"Of course I do. But that's just it, I want _them_ punished, not 12-18 year old kids who don't even know that vampires aren't something that's only real in books. It's not fair."

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR, the sooner you realize that the easier this will be." He snarled at me. I had never seen this kind of reaction from Butch before. I've seen him mad when it comes to me misbehaving, but never like this. It got me thinking about what could have caused such a reaction. I looked in his eyes trying to see my old friend, but instead I saw something I didn't recognize.

oo)0(oo

I had watched a lot of shows, looked on the internet and read a lot of books. But nothing could have prepared me for St Rose Academy.

I got to school early, wanting to look round. The building was massive, with two stories and vines growing up the sides. There were a few students in the corners; I could tell that they were the type of people weaker kids run from.

I walked to the side door and was about to open it when it opened aromatically. Judging by the posters on the wall I had walked into the math's block. The walls were white with grey borders. It looked really boring.

I started looking further in the school, I hadn't gone far before a screeching sound stopped me I felt my teeth elongate. I turned round expecting to see some attacker. But instead it was a woman who looked in her late fifties, with ratty hair, and shoes that looked like they were made two centuries ago. Was she some homeless person who got confused and walked in the wrong building?

"What are you doing in school, young lady?"

I wasn't sure what to say.

One, I would have thought the answer to her question was obvious.

Two, who was this woman to question me?

And three, it had been a long time since anyone had called me young lady.

"I go to school here, why are you here?"

The homeless woman looked outraged. "I am a teacher in this school and you will show me the proper respect."

This was a teacher?

"Sorry, I'm new here."

She peered at me. "Why are you in school so early?"

"I wanted to know the layout of the building so I don't get lost on my first day." Well it's not technically a lie.

That's no excuse to be in school early, go to the office over there and get a map". I reluctantly said thank you and turned to go, when her squeaky voice stopped me.

"What's your name?"

"Katharine Stainworth."

"You're walking on thin ice, I see you doing anything wrong, and you get in to big trouble."

I wanted to laugh, this lady was threatening a vampire? I could kill her with my little finger.

The lady in the office looked young and kind, she had short blond hair and wrinkle lines that meant she smiled a lot.

She looked up at my approach and smiled. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Luna. You must be the new student, Katharine. I have your schedule and map right here." She handed then to me.

"Thank you." I was about to walk away when I had a thought. "I ran into a teacher on the way here, I don't know her name but I'd like to. She looked old, no fashion scene."

Mrs. Luna smiled a little bit. "I think you're talking about Miss Harries, she has a short temper but as long as you stay on the right side of it you should be fine."

Miss Harries… it didn't suit her, Miss Hairball, however did.

I looked at the map and made my way to first lesson, it wasn't as hard to find as I thought I would be.

I walked into the class room and cursed my luck. Miss Hairball was the teacher in charge of the math class. I went to the only empty seat in the room. It was next to a red headed boy with an unfortunate nose.

He stuck his hand out and introduced himself as Ronny. I was going to ignore his hand considering I wasn't here to make friends. But instead I shook his hand and told him my name.

"It's unfortunate that you have to have Miss Harries on you first lesson."

I smiled.

"She's always so stressed out." He said whispered to me.

My smile widened. "It's like she has a stick up her-"

"Out." I heard a strangled cat screech. I looked up to see it was my math teacher. _Well, close enough_, I thought.

"Out." She screeched again. I looked at Ronny and winked, collected my bags and went outside.

Outside I leaned my back against the wall. Who needs math? Who needs stupid humans? Not me.

"You know I think you would learn a lot more from inside the class room." Said a voice coming from behind me. "But hey, I'm no expert."

I turned round, expecting to see a teacher. I couldn't have been more shocked; in fact, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. Here before me stood the most gorgeous human male I had ever laid eyes on. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen and brown hair. He had a strong body build so he obviously played a lot of sport.

"Um hi" I said. I then mentally kicked myself. Real smooth Katharine, real smooth.

"I'm Conner Burnlet." He said.

"Katharine Stainworth."

"Nice name, sounds posh."

"So does yours Mr. Burnlet." I mocked.

"You're new here." He didn't phrase it as a question. He leaned in like he was sharing a secret "I would remember you". He smiled and I swear I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Yeah, I transferred school".

He leaned against the wall and we turned to face each other.

"And why is that?" He asked. Dear god, that smile could stop trains.

"The people weren't interesting enough." I sent him a flirty smile.

"Well I hope you have more luck here". He smiled at me again.

We looked at each other for a moment. My green eyes staring into his blue.

Mrs. Hairballs stuck her head out and told me to get back inside.

"Well I'll see you around Kat." And with a parting smile he turned and walked away.

Kat, I like it.

I had more luck in my next class. One of the only empty seats was next to Conner. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked over to the seat next to him.

"Is it OK if I sit here?" It was odd that I had asked, I usually take what I want.

He smiled at me. "Are you stalking me Kat?"

I sat down. "As I recall it was you who spoke to me the first time and this class is on my schedule."

He shook his head. "Well damn!"

"What?"

"I was looking forward to telling my friends that I had a hot girl stalking me."

I smiled. "Poor you."

"What did Miss Harries say to you when she dragged you back in the class room?" he asked.

"She yelled at me for about 15 minutes. Something about an attitude problem."

He laughed. "What did you do to get thrown out?"

I laughed. "I was talking to Ronny about a possible location of a stick."

He laughed with me. "Nice! Hey, has anyone told you about the trip coming up?

"What trip?" I asked.

"Our year is going to see the Globe theatre. Our slips had to be in awhile ago but I'm sure Mrs. Luna will make an allowance for you."

I nodded. "I will do that."

The rest of the class went on like that. We would both do our work quickly then talk as we waited for the teacher to give us more. I found that I was having fun talking to him, being around him. I forgot that I was a vampire just for one shining moment. He made me realize that I would rather be a real student, talking to boys, trying not to get bullied, than here on a recon mission.

The lesson ended too quickly. I smiled at him as I collected my bags and walked away.

The next three lessons I looked to see if he was in them, but he wasn't. The rest of the day went by so slowly because of that.

Walking through the halls was an odd experience. Looking at all the students and knowing they were going to die. I remembered Conner and pain flashed trough my heart. I looked down expecting to see some sharp object in me. But there was nothing. So what had caused the pain?


	6. update

I heard someone call my name and turned round to see Conner running up to me.

"Can I have your number?" Conner asked when he caught up with me.

I looked at him confused. He wanted my what? He must have seen my confusion and he raised an eyebrow. "Your Emobile number." He clarified.

Oh, the little black thing that humans put in their ear (hence _E_mobile), tiny as a button and voice activated. You could also talk to more than one person at the same time. They were invented in 2193 and are still getting more advanced. Now I know what he's on about. Unfortunately having someone's voice in your ear is too painful for vampire senses.

"I don't have one of those." I told him.

He looked at me like I had grown a new head.

"You don't have an Emobile?"

"No"

"How do you get in touch with your friends or family?"

"I don't have a family."

"Me neither."

I looked at him in shock, he didn't have parents?

"What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"I haven't really told a lot of people, I don't mind telling you, as long as you don't spread it round school, ok?"

I nodded. If Conner could tell me his secrets, I would keep them.

"My dad got my mum pregnant at 16. As soon as she told him he did a runner. My mum thought she could take care of me on her own, but she couldn't. So now I live in the children's home a few streets down."

"I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Don't feel sorry, being in care isn't that bad, you just have to be careful that none of the older kids nick your stuff."

I was shocked that Conner had shared this with me, and happy.

"What about you?" he said.

I hesitated, I hadn't known Conner long but I really wanted to tell him everything, being a vampire, the Ios and the bomb. But I couldn't. All I could do was lie as little as possible.

"My family, a few others and I share a… belief that other people find unacceptable, we caused trouble to them. My parents in particular. One day they went to far, people found out what they were and followed them home. In the night while my parents and baby brother slept they attacked them, and my family died."

"Not you though." Conner said softly. I could tell it wasn't just a statement; it was a question has well.

"I was at my friend Alice's house."

He smiled slightly. "It's good you have her then."

My eyes filled with tears and he must have seen them because he asked what happened to her.

"She died a couple of weeks ago, same people who killed my family."

He looked at me softly. "I'm so sorry Kat."

"It's fine, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"I'm glad you can tell me things like that. But it must have been one heck of a thing you guys believed in to get such a violent response."

I realized then that I could read Conner very well. I knew that he was asking what we believed in but didn't want to outright ask.

"It is, but I'm not going to tell you so don't please ask me to."

He gently ran his fingers down my cheek, leaving a burning trail behind them. "It's ok."

I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to push me.

"Thanks."

"Well since I can't have your number, how about your address so I can pick you up?"

I smiled.

oo)0(oo

Butch was waiting for me at my home. He was sitting on the sofa with a cup of blood in his hand.

I sighed. "Would it kill you to knock?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't let me in if I did."

I smiled. "Point to you."

"It's lucky I know where you keep your spare key. Anyway, let's get down to business."

Here it comes. "What business?"

Butch stood up. "How did your first day go?"

He sounded concerned, but the concern wasn't for me, it was for the mission. And that ticked me off.

I decided just to tell him what he wanted to know. "no, I haven't found a place for the bomb, no I don't know if there are any night staff and I don't yet know the layout of the school."

Butch seems angry. "You're supposed to know all this, that why we sent you there."

"I've only been there one day!" I yelled. "I can't know every building, every room in only one day. And its not like I can go up to one of the teachers and ask if there's anyone around at night, can I?"

Butch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Try harder."

"I'm doing the best I can."

He nodded. "Fine. That's not the only reason I've come here."

I was starting to get worried, Conner would be here soon for our date and if he ran into Butch…

"What." I decided that I would say short answerers and hope that this made the conversation go quicker.

"Amy says that she has seen Ios. They were closer to the clan house than we would like."

"Do they know where you are?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, but they suspect."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

He shook his head again. "_We_ are going to do nothing. _I _however am going to lead them off the trail."

I sighed in frustration. "Why did you come here and tell me that if you don't want me to help."

"I just want you to be more careful when you're out feeding."

I nodded. "That's fine."

"Ok, I think that's everything, call me when you gather the information we need ok?"

"Whatever."

Butch walked over to me and gripped my shoulders.

"We are doing the right thing." He smiled then let go of me.

I watched him as he walked to the door and left. It was only when I was alone that I spoke my mind.

"No it isn't."


	7. THE Date

Connor got to my house at around 7pm. As I opened the door to him, I noticed that he was dressed smartly for once. Conner looked good in a dark blue shirt that had the top two buttons undone with a black tie. Usually he wears casual clothes like hoodies and jeans, so this came as a bit of a shock to me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and lead me to his car. I looked good this evening. In a blue strapless dress that went to just above my knees, with thin black tights and ankle boots. And to complete the outfit a leather jacket.

The restaurant that he took me to looked good, I should probably have told him not to take me to a restaurant when he asked me on a date. Oh well.

As we were shown to our table by the waiter, Connor took my jacket off, and even pulled my chair back so that I could sit down. I smiled to myself as I realized how gentle humans could be when they want to. Especially Connor. He put my jacket on the back of my chair after I sat down, and his hand softly brushed along my shoulder. It sent shivers down my spine; it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

As Connor took his own seat I locked eyes with him, and escaped into his ocean-eyed gaze. He waved his hand in front of me after a few moments.

"Hello? Kat?" I snapped out of my trance.

I replied "Huh, yeah! What?"

He laughed at me as I continued to stare at him.

"What's up?" He doesn't give me time to answer, he just answers it himself. "Let me guess, you keep getting lost in my eyes?"

Wrong thing to say. Or was it? I guess I was staring at him a bit too much. Ah, crap.

_Note to self: Don't stare, it makes people think you're all lovey-dovey._

"I wasn't getting lost in your eyes." I tried to make myself sound as though I wasn't lying.

I never really cared about humans. But it's not the same with Connor; there was something that felt strangely different when I was with him, but I knew it felt right. He leaned forward with his arms casually on the table.

"You look beautiful tonight Kat." He smiled as he said it.

"Thanks." I really meant it, and I returned his smile. "You're not bad yourself. I was expecting you to turn up in a hoodie and jeans."

We both laughed, but I really was expecting him to wear that and I was impressed he made an effort.

"I don't usually make an effort with other girls, but you're different, worth the effort. It feels right." Connor's smiled at me while his eyes remained serious.

"So you don't usually ask girls out on the first day you meet them?"

He shook his head.

The indescribable feeling that had been nagging at me since I met Connor grew as soon as he did that. Sure, I liked Connor, and I knew that he liked me, but I didn't realize just _how much_ he liked me. The room started to get a little uncomfortable. I'm not supposed to think and feel like this. I looked up from the table to Connor, who was looking at me too.

He gave me an awkward smile.

"Kat, I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but a lot of the other guys were going to ask you out at the end of the day. I was going to wait awhile but I couldn't let some other guy sit where I'm sitting right now."

"Connor, don't worry about it. I'm glad that's it's you who is sitting here now."

Connor's previous look returned and lit up his face.

"Good! So to prove things are still good between us, maybe you could kiss me…?"

He said it as a joke. But something was different this time, I felt like I actually _wanted_ to kiss him. I wanted to kiss a _human_! What would Butch think if he found out I liked a human? But that wasn't my first priority at that moment; all I could think about was Connor. The way he looked at me with sparkling eyes and a smile that could kill, and even the way his voice sounded, deep and soothing. I had never noticed any of these things about him, but they were as light as day now.

Thankfully I was saved from answering when the waitress came to take our orders. Conner ordered a lamb curry, I politely declined.

Conner looked at me. "You're beautiful you know that right?"

I looked at him confused. "What's your point?"

"You don't have to be on a diet."

"I'm not."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you order something?"

Bugger, I knew he was going to ask me that now I was going to lie to him, something that didn't sit well with me.

"I have celiac disease, and the stuff that doesn't have wheat in it just…um… doesn't look very appealing." I smiled hoping he would drop the subject.

"Well ok, remind me that on our next date to not come here again." He smiled totally at ease.

My mind however was spinning… our next date …our next date, those words kept going round my head.

It was only Conner's food arriving that snapped me out of it.

He smiled and tucked in. I always found it fascinating to watch humans eat, so different from my way of feeding.

I laughed and Conner looked at me.

"What?" he asked smiling with me.

"You have sauce on the side of your mouth."

He smiled turned cheeky. "You wanna kiss it off for me?"

I laughed but didn't answer because I did want to kiss it off.

"What is your favorite music, movie and book?" he asked.

I was startled by the sudden change of topic; I had never really given much thought to what I liked. I thought for a moment before awnsering. "Well, I really like heavy metal, bands like Nightwish, Dragonforce. I used to watch One Day with my mum when I was little even though I didn't have a clue what was going on. My favorite book is Lorna Doone even though it was written century's ago. What about you?"

He thought for a moment. "Same sort of music as you, that really old movie called Battle: Los Angeles, and Twilight." he answered.

Oh. My. God. Had I heard him right?

"Do you mean Twilight by Stephanie Meyer?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"The story of a human falling in love with a vampire, what's not to love about that?"

"You're forgetting that the vampire falls for the human. I used to read stories of vampires with humans; I used to think it was so odd."

"Why?"

"I didn't think vampires were capable of feeling love."

Conner suddenly laughed. "We're talking like vampires are real."

I smiled. "So we are."

The conversation flowed easily, without force and I lost track of time. Soon Conner had finished his meal and paid. We got up and Conner came round to put my coat on for me. Walking to the door I was surprised to feel Conner put arm around my waist. Normally my instincts would be screaming at me to lash out, but instead I felt safe. The top predator in the world felt safe in the company of a fragile human. Dear god what's happening to me? My head was spinning as we got in his car.

I gave him directions to my home and too soon for my liking we arrived at my flat.

I sat there for a second. I was about to talk when Conner took the words from my mouth.

"I don't want this date to end."

"I know, but I'll see you tomorrow." I turned towards him and kissed him on the lips, just for a second. But wow, what a second it was.

With one last parting smile I got out of the car and walked to my flat with a smile on my face.

Unknowing that the presence I could feel watching me, wasn't Conner at all.


	8. Bad things are coming

It was going well between Conner and I, I truly loved his company and I hated to separated from him. coming out from school one afternoon I saw Conner walking with Matt.

"Conner." I yelled.

He stopped and turned round with a smile. So did Matt.

"Hey." He said when I caught up to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me squarely on the lips. It wasn't long before Matt started coughing. We ignored him and carried on.

"Ok, ok!" Matt said. He stared making beeping noises as he put his hands between us and pushed us apart.

Conner shook his head. "Not cool man."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk about things that aren't cool? Well for starters, I know you have a girlfriend stop rubbing your good fortune in my face."

I laughed. "I could set you up with Callie from Drama if you want?"

He shook his head and pretended to cry. "Its fine, I'll just be miserable my entire life and die alone."

"Drama Queen, maybe you and Callie really should date." Conner said.

Matt shrugged. "Why not?"

Conner slapped him on the shoulder. "She was talking to last time I saw her."

Matt's face slackened. "You want me to ask her now?"

I nodded. "No time like the present."

"Um…ok...I'll…just…um...go and talk to her."

Conner smiled. "You can tell me how it went tonight when I sleep round your house."

With a nod in Conner's direction Matt walked off.

"You're having a slumber party?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You can't call it that; it makes it sound all girly. We do manly stuff like drink beers and kill zombies."

"Kill zombies?"

"On the playstation12."

"Cool." I said unenthusiastically.

"You don't like killing."

Thank God, finally a question I could answer honestly.

"I don't like killing."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry I can't drive you home, my Granddad needs the car."

"It's fine."

"Unfortunately it means I'm going to have to walk to Matt's tonight."

"Try to avoid the alleyways."

Sorry it's a short chapter, but trust me, you'll love the next one!


End file.
